Past, Present, Future
by Bell5aLuna
Summary: Regina is teaching Emma magic and accidentally sends her to FTL...in the Past. {I suck at summaries...Anyway...multichapter story. SQ. }


Quick prologue to my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (If I did, there would be a lot more SQ with a lot less clothing...*wink wink* But, Hey, that's what Fanfiction is for!)

AN1: Now T but will go up to M in later chapters! Oh, not beta'd, so all the mistakes are mine! I apologize!

Enjoy! 

"I can't, Regina." I whined as she attempted to teach me how to levitate a rock for the umpteenth time, with little success. "Yes, you can. Come on, try again." Regina couldn't fully control her magic here either, but she insisted on helping me with mine. I sighed heavily and started again with the silly rhyme she had been repeating since we started this morning. 'Focus, Feel, Flow: Focus on your objective, Feel the magic inside, let it Flow out of you'. I felt ridiculous just thinking it, but Regina kept insisting that it would help me.

"Where did you learn that stupid rhyme, anyway?" I inquired, after failing to lift the rock, again. She narrowed her eyes for a moment as if trying to remember before answering, "It's not stupid, and I can't remember." She said, "But, you have it in you to be one of the most powerful sorceresses ever. I can feel it. I might not be as adept at magic here as I used to be, but I can still sense its presence, and you, my dear, seem to be soaked." I began rolling my eyes, but stopped, seeing an opportunity to get out of magic training. "Oh, you have no idea." I said, lowering my voice slightly. A glint of excitement flashed in her eyes, but was quickly replaced with her 'no-nonsense' mayoral look, signalling that my attempt at distraction was futile. "Oh, come on, Regina! I'm perfectly content with just being able to open hat portals. Why do I need to learn how to float a rock in the air?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. Her annoyance was evident. "Can't we do something else? Please?" I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her arm. Regina snapped her fingers. "You need to learn, dear." A purple swirl emanated from the contact point and made its way over my shoulder. I turned too quickly to see where it was heading, and lost my footing. I seemed to be falling in slow motion. The purple swirl was now a purple hole in the ground, and I could do nothing but continue to fall. I faintly heard Regina screaming my name as my stomach hit a hard surface.

"Regina!" I screamed into the air, brushing some leaves out of my hair. I got up from the ground and yelled again, "Regina, send me back! Send me back. This. Instant!" I stomped my foot hard on the forest floor. I must have looked insane, standing in the middle of a forest, throwing a temper tantrum at the air, but I didn't care. I was in the middle of god knows where with no idea of how to get home. "Regina! Regina?" I was starting to feel insane. "Regina, please, I'll try harder! I promise, Regina!"

"Uhm, Hello?" I nearly had a heart attack. The voice was familiar, but at the same time, equally foreign. I spun around and regarded its owner in shock. It was Regina, younger Regina, but definitely Regina. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, you can't be here. I can't be here. Where exactly is here?" She looked as confused as I felt. "We're in the Enchanted Forest, dear." I almost fainted. "The Enchanted…Oh my God." I started pacing back and forth. Regina stepped closer and reached for my arm, I jumped back. "You, you stay away from me!" I snapped. The frown on her forehead got deeper. "I'm only trying to help." "Help?" I breathed. I looked her over. "No black leather, soft curls…" I reassured myself. She glanced down at her clothing, "Black leather? Why on earth would I wear black leather?" I ignored her question. "What year is it?" I asked. "What year?" she repeated. I thought for a moment before answering. "Right, Time is measured differently here. Uhm, how old is Snow White?" I regretted bringing up my mother's name the moment it left my mouth. Regina's eyes betrayed the internal struggle between hating my mother, and not letting it show. The same internal struggle I had seen a few times before the curse broke, when Mary Margaret was around.

"You know Snow White?" She asked, not yet as adept at lying as the great Mayor Mills.

"I…kind of…how old is she now?"

Regina contemplated the question for a moment. "She's eleven summers old. Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest. I did a quick count in my head. If my mother was – will be? I promptly decided that I hate time travel – around 25 when I was born, and the curse lasted for 28 years, I was about 42 years from home.

"42 years!? How did you do that, Regina?" I asked to the air again.

"Do what?" Regina asked. I considered lying for a moment, but I concluded half-truths might work better. I wouldn't have to remember too many lies, and I wouldn't reveal too much of the future, for risk of changing it.

"Not you. Someone I know back home, who just happen to have the same name as you."

"And where is 'Home' exactly?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. It doesn't exist yet." As I said the words the reality of them suddenly dawned on me. My family, my friends, my…Regina, they didn't exist here and even if they did, they wouldn't know me. Regina picked up on my melancholy mood; she reached for my arm again but stopped, then spoke.

"Okay, so how did you get here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I was trying to learn to control my magic, but I wasn't taking it seriously, so Re…Miss Mills, my teacher, said something about me needing to learn and she snapped her fingers and there were purple swirls and falling, and here I am." I wasn't sure I understood any of what I was babbling about, but Regina seemed interested.

"She must be a very powerful sorceress."

"She was. There wasn't any magic around for the past couple of years. Storybrooke only got its magic back recently and it's a lot different from what Miss Mills was used to, so she is having some trouble herself. I don't think she sent me here on purpose. I think it was an accident, but regardless, I need to find way back. Maybe you could help?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at controlling my magic either. I don't know if I'll be able to help."

"I could teach you what Miss Mills was trying to teach me. I mean, I didn't get it and I was paying attention, contrary to her belief, so if I tell you what she told me, maybe you'll get it. I have a feeling you'll be much better at it than I am."

"Okay. But first, we need to find you a more suitable outfit." She grinned. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. Denim shorts, a tank top and sneakers. Casual wear for mandatory magic training with the former Evil Queen turned Mayor of Storybrooke turned royal captive. Evidently, both Regina's had problems with my choice of clothing.

"I didn't exactly pack for this trip." I commented.

"I can help with that. Follow me." She walked back in the direction from whence she came.

"You trust people too easily. Anyone ever tell you that?" She shrugged and kept on walking, I continued, "You don't even know my name."

"Then what is your name?" She asked.

"Emma. My name is Emma."

"That's pretty."

"Thank you. Now remind me again why you're trusting me?"

"Is there any reason for me not to?" She was so much different from the Regina I know, and I found myself wondering just exactly what she had to endure to become like that.

"Me, no, but I can't speak for all the other characters around here."

"I can tell you're a good person. I know my share of bad people and you are not one of them." She stopped only briefly to finish her sentence then continued walking.

"Aren't you supposed to have a body guard or something?" I realised the Queen couldn't possibly be wandering in the Enchanted forest by herself.

"Do I look like I need one?"

"No, but don't Queens usually have an entourage?" She stopped again.

"So you do know who I am." She crossed her arms across her chest again.

"Well, yes…you see, You Highness," I emphasized the title, "I've heard stories of this place, of you." I fell silent, thinking of Henry and his book.

"What stories?" she inquired, less defensive than I had expected.

I didn't want to tell her any more, but something she and my Regina had in common was the fact that I could not say no to either of them. Since I had opted for telling the truth, mostly, I started with the story that would make her believe me. "I know you were engaged before marrying the King. Daniel." Pain flashed in her eyes. I felt my heart break, but I continued. "You say he left you, but that's not true, is it?" a tear slipped from her eye and drew a silvery line over her cheek. I habitually reached out and brushed it off with my thumb. She shivered at the contact. I realised what I was doing and started to pull away, but Regina leaned in to the touch.

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

"You told me. Or, you will tell me."

"We know each other in the future?"

"We do."

"Why would I tell you about Daniel?"

"We're good friends where I come from." I decided that telling her we were friends seemed less creepy than the truth, which was something I myself didn't really know. Were we Lovers or just friends with benefits? Whatever it was, it was a complication I hadn't the strength to deal with at that moment. What I had forgotten about was my hand on her cheek, which had already informed her as to the nature of our relationship.

"I get the feeling we're more than good friends." She said softly. I smiled and removed my hand.

"Yes, we are more than friends." I wondered why she hadn't run from the idea.

She smiled and resumed walking.

AN: Okay, so...please let me know what you think. I'll continue this, but I need some motivation to write, so if you want me to continue, Please say so! This is only my second story I've published...I don't usually let people read the things I write, so you should consider yourselves lucky ;P (Joking, but please review, 'kay!)


End file.
